Next2you
by mariathemunster
Summary: This be a Songfic dxs fluff. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


**Danny Phantom Songfic : next to you**

No i dont own next to you C.B and J.B do DUH! lol and i dont own Danny Phantom either if i did i'd be livin in a big house and continuing danny phantom but do u see any new episodes yeah i dont think so but what i do own is this bag of chips..wait my brother just took it great now i dont own anything *sigh* well enjoy..i guess

* * *

><p><em>'you got that smile that only heaven can make i pray to god everyday that you keep that smile'<em>

The love of my live the one with a smile that makes my heart melt,sam manson was standing there laughing (trying hard not to but not suceeding) at tucker who tryed asking star out for the 5th time today but fell while leaning on a trashcan that was unstable, wen my ghost sense went off.

"uh, i gotta go use the restroom."

sam look at me i nodded so her and tucker went to her locker to get the thermos .she knew the drill I went went in a stall after making sure the restroom was empty

"please go dont let anything happen to sam..or tucker, Im Goin Ghost!"

_'You are my dream theres not a thing i won't do i'd give my life up for you 'cause you are my dream'_

I after school we went to the nasty burger and from there i went ghost we fought at school was the oh so terrible 'BOX GHOST. BEWARE!' *chuckles* yep he's soo evil.I lied on my bed.

There she was on the swing waiting for me she looked up and smiled her angelic voice spoke

"Hi Danny, were've you've been"

"Hi Sam. Just at football practice. Why? Did you miss me?

she laughed and replyed,

"um of course i did Danny we've been dateing for a year now and I'm loving every secound of it

"Me too." i replied

I got down on my knees,well here goes nothing.I took out a black box...sam gasped,i hope thats a good sign

"Sam,will you marry me, i promise to protect you no matter, to cherish you always. your my dream and you've been my dream for awhile, since the begining of high school. i'll jump in front of a train for you. I love you so much"

sam chuckled" I beat that."

"huh"

"Danny I've loved you since 8th grade"

"Oh so thats an yes"

"hahaha yes Danny thats a yess"

I hugged her in joy. I looked in her voilet eyes and we kiss the most passionate kiss I've ever felt my tongue tracing her lips begging for an entrance she lets me in we fight with our tongues. Fighting for a chance to explore each others mouths her mouth taste of pepperment. We stop just 'cause we need to breath. Our heads still touching.

"Danny"

"yes Sam"

*singsong voice* "OOH danny"

"what my darling"

"DANNY!"

"huh what?"

jazz was there in my room standing over me laughing.

"aw dreaming about sam. Why don't you just admit you feelings to her?

"Shut up jazz "

"Oh I'm jazz I thought I was your 'darling!' hahaha"

_'And baby evrything that I have is yours you will never go cold or hungry I'll be there when you insecure let you know that your always lovely'cause girl you are the only thing that I've got right now.'_

I walked to the corner were i meet up with with and sam todays valentines day. The day I build up my courage and Sam to be mine. I wanted to ask last year but lets say I got scared and told Sam i was going to ask Paulina to be my valentine.I mean Paulinas cute but Sam, Sam is wow, and anyways Paulina only likes Danny PHANTOM not Danny FENTON. I want someway to love both well me well u know what i mean. I hope sam does...

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey Tucker"

"WOAH!" Tucker screamed

"Sam i think Dash is over there ripping and spitting on grass" tucker said

""Dash!" Sam said with venom in her mouth adn stomped away toward the flowers.

"DUDE!" Tucker continued when Sam was out of hearing distance "Are you ganna ask her already is today the day"

"I think it is, I'm ganna ask her, but what if she doesnt feel the same way? What if i ruin our freindship? What if it's ganna be awkward from now on What if-" I said non stop

"DUDE!" tucker said interupting me from my breakdown " I'm preety sure she won't reject you"

"How do you know?" I asked suspiously

"Ummm I can't and won't tell you, sorry clueless"

"UGH! I don't think I go though with this"

"You have to Danny sooner or later it's ganna happen you can't stop destiny .ONly clockwork can do that"

"bu-"

"might as well be sooner then later"

"HEY TUCK!" Sam yelled while walking back to us unaware of our conversation

"Drop the subject" I whispered to Tuck in a threating voice

"hey Tuck it wasn't Dash it was Mikey and he was just picking a rose for some girl for eew val-lin-tine-s day" sam said valintines day with anger and disgust maybe i shouldn't ask her.

"yeah so we should get to school before Lancer gives us mega detention haha" I said non-chalantly

"yep" sam agreed

tucker shot me a glance that ment that i better do it or he'll tell her. I shot him another glance sayin u wouldnt and he repleid my glance with a devilish glance *gulp* he would. Every girl was wearing their best clothes or slutiest. Sam NEVER and I mean NEVER feels insecure but today she did. She was rubbing her shoulders not lookin up. I picked her head up.

"Sam you look fine, trust me"

she blush and Tucker whistled she made in excuse to go to her locker. she was on her way back. Sniffing a rose? Oh no someone already asked.

_'one day when the sky is falling i'll be standing right next to you right next to you nothing will ever come between us 'cause i'll be standing right next to you right next to you'_

I can't ask her no not now not never...

The ground started to shake

"DANNY!" Sam scream horrified, for the a huge crack was forming on the school her on the other side and almost fell in.

"I'M ON MY WAY SAM! Tucker go home quick before something else happens." I shouted knowingly

I went ghost not caring if anyone saw me only caring that sam is alright.I grabbed Sam right before she fell in

"Sam are you okay?"

"yeah,this was a pretty big eathquake huh?"

"yeah"

*beep* I looked it's tucker he sent me a txt msg

**'ask her'** how'd he know I was alone with her and that I didn't already tell her

*beep*

**'DO IT!'** Damn Tuckers persitant. I looked up to see sam staring at me, she blushed and looked away then she just stared at the rose. Who gave her that rose?

"So who's the lucky guy haha" I said akwardly

"huh? Oh hahaha it's from Mikey he wanted me for his valentine he likes how I don't let anyone push me around"

"oh...soo you and Mikey huh" I pushed her playfuly but inside I hurt real bad.

"hahaha ew no, no offense to MIkey but I told him I can't but I hope thaty we can stay freinds he agreed and I set him up with one of the geeky girls that like tucker haha"

"nice..."

"danny?

"huh,"

"isn't beautiful up here"

not as beautiful as you face ..."yeah" for some reason we were on a roof of who knows what. Sam was staring of into space with her hair blowing in the wind.

"sam..."

"yeah danny" she turned her head to face me her beautiful violet eyes. raven hair blowing. perfect lips...

"danny?"

"huh"

"i don't kno you called me remember hahaha"

"Sam..

"yeah danny i kno my name is sam hahaha ..but seriously what is it?"

I kissed her not to rough but with some seemed shocked at first but she kissed me back. SHE KISSED ME BACK! the kiss was even more then i imagined we pulled away for a breather our heads still touching

"Sam, I love I always have since the end of 9th you don't feel the same way..i understand" I braced for impacted looking away from her beautiful face

"Danny..." she grabbed my chin and made me look at her she kissed me this time i was in shock I kissed back though I traced my tounge across her lips begging for an entrance she opened her mouth slightly allowing my tongue in, we tongue fought for a while and I won of course before I knew it we were totally making stop to breath.

"danny you have no idea how long i've waited for you say that or hear me say it to you "

"seriously?"

"yeah danny I've loved you since 8th grade"  
>"Sammi"<p>

"yes"

"I love you, will you be mine"

"yea danny of course. But I hope you know Im not actually 'yours' right I am my own women"

"Hahaha I know sam"

_'you had my child you would make my life complete just to have your eyes on a little me that be mine forever. and baby everything that I have is yours you will never go cold or hungry I'll be there when your insecure let you know that your always lovely GIRL 'cause you are the only thing tht I've got right'_

me and Sam are now 23. I propose when we wer 18 and at 20 we had our first kid. we named him andy daniel fenton he's full human but does have some ghost powers so far hes got ecto live in a house not to big not to small. Sam smiled and held her belly, my daughter lilath maddie fenton. Sam looked up at me into my eyes, my soul.

_'one day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you right next to you nothing will ever come between us I'll be standing right next to you right next to you'_

I grabbed Sam and Andy and told them about the day I got the nerve to tell Sam how I feel.

_'were made for one another , me and you and I have fear i know we'll make it though, one day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you right next to you'_

After I told the story I put Andy to bed. I went to my room and lied down next to Sam, she hugged me I lied my head on hers we wer like each other missing puzzle piece its like

"we were made for each other"

"I knew that a while ago, catch up danny haha"

"Trust me sam I knew it too"

_'one day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you right next to you nothing will ever come between us I'll be standing right next to you right next to you _

_**"you'v got that smile that only heaven can make. I pray to god every day to keep you forever"**_

I sang that last line to Sam as she fell asleep . That song is and will be dedicated to smiled she knew that was her song too. I kissed her head and went to sleep knowing no dream can compare to what I have now...

* * *

><p>hope u enjoyed dont own dp or next to you heck I dont even own a bag of chips.. well hope you enjoyed it..I hope to write a story soon..<p>

GO DANNY PHANTOM! hahaha


End file.
